hoodieallenfandomcom-20200214-history
Casanova
"Casanova" is a track from Hoodie Allen's second EP Crew Cuts. Skizzy Mars and G-Easy are featured in the song. Lyrics Hook Give me some bad advice I hate when you ask me over You drunk off a glass of wine No wonder I'm acting sober So cut me out of your life And leave me like class is over But when the day goes, and the night comes I'll still be your Casanova You give me some bad advice I hate when you ask me over You drunk off a glass of wine No wonder I'm acting sober So cut me out of your life And leave me like class is over But when the day goes, and the night comes I'll still be your Casanova Mars Well we sippin' tonight I swear if you getting reckless Then I'm dippin' tonight Livin' the life Real cold, drippin' in ice Sick of the fights Up and down, left to right Smiles for a while Now they gettin' it right So let me know why I gotta let you go Why we always breakin' up Why I ever left you fo' You might leave but I know you can't shut the do' Cause when love is pain We just love it mo' The chaos and stress is what we covet fo' Debatin' and going through our phases Dumb and young, livin' life with no patience Violence no conversations We break up next And make-up sex I hate my ex You tell your friends Will it ever end? We know we shouldn't But we just do it all again, again Hoodie Uh, these are days of our lives Only thing I really care 'bout: stayin' alive Treatin' the hotel like Les Miserables Knockin' on the door like "is there a part-ay?" With no authority, we young and we starvin' Probably should've bought an apartment Cause when it gets started I beginning to feel like an artist Women showing me love like I was born in the heartland 30 bitches piled in and we so deep 20 women on the couch and they on me 10 hoes tryna figure where my rank goes Looking in my bedroom and takin' my mementos Oh, and I don't ever need it I got the best broad, you can call me an elitist And you be runnin' up, you can call that an achievement I be plantin' all these seeds so you can call me when I'm leaving awwwww G-Eazy Okay, guess it's my turn Bitches speculate on money I earn They don't see nada it's not their concern I just let them partake in the mary I burn Yeah, 10 girls all around me A couple of us split a brownie One brought a whiskey bottle, tryna drown me I'm tryna take her to the other room for round three After parties at my hotel every night I swear it feels like groundhog day She thinks my lifestyle is hella tight I'm like, yeah that's what they all say So let the song play and think of me when I'm gone I know that I'm wrong But you can leave the light on Until next time, I see you when you're on a rush When you need a Casanova, then I'll oblige Hook Give me some bad advice I hate when you ask me over You drunk off a glass of wine No wonder I'm acting sober So cut me out of your life And leave me like class is over But when the day goes, and the night comes I'll still be your Casanova You give me some bad advice I hate when you ask me over You drunk off a glass of wine No wonder I'm acting sober So cut me out of your life And leave me like class is over But when the day goes, and the night comes I'll still be your Casanova Category:Songs Category:Crew Cut songs